Minecraft adventures BOOK 2, The Sand Sea
by M477
Summary: IN ASSOCIATION WITH PRO H4CKER FOR HELL SANDS the series continues with a confrontation with Israpheal
1. Chapter 1 INTRO

Hi guys! sorry i'm way over due but me and pro h4cker had a MCAT meeting! i don't know when "hell sands" will be up... but i've got this.  
LEZ GO!

CHAPTER 1 5 months before

It all happened 5 months before now. the call of adventure...The flashbacks of the battle with herobrine...me looking all serious and then making a horrible pun and that was when my boot met his face...but that warning..."i am not the only one that wants to rule this world" i say trying to make it sound...understandable...i look over at my trophey, the golden apple, as if trying to find a code buried deep within. it seems so meaningless now...to any other person that is, to me, its a treasure that cost the life of my friend, a treasure that, while trying to find gave me people came to me and chas trying to get some inspiration from our story. either way, now the apple just sits in the corner in a cooling unit to keep it fresh... "i wonder what is up t-" i start to say. SLAM!  
my door flies open. "MATT! israpheal is attacking the village!" he yelled as some sand flew through the door. "then let's get the hell outta here."

THE END OF CHAPTER 1.  
that really it...see ya.

M477 OUT 


	2. Chapter 2 SHT GETS REAL

disclaimer: hi people, it's been a while but i wouldn't even be writing this if my mom computer didn't lag to f-[honk]-ing much to do anything else...  
(hey look the disclaimer will do it's job for once)

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: CRAFTONIA, MINECRAFT ADVENTURES , THE CHARACTERS IN THIS (EXCEPT ISRAPHEAL AND HONEYDEW AND XEPHOS), and the adventures in previous books.  
(yeah i did that...i just 'd minecraft adventures...deal with it)  
(notch owns minecraft)  
(just saying)  
(DON'T BE PISSED NOTCH)

Chapter 2 This split-up (shit gets real)

"RUN!" i yell at chas. "WHERE THE HELL IS ROWAN?" he yells back. "Probably getting drunk off his ass-i'll go get him!" i yell.  
"what if he's drunk?"  
"THAT WAS A JOKE!"  
"WHERE IS ALISA? I'LL GET HER ON THE AIRSHIP!"  
"CABIN 3! GO GO GO!"

then we split up and then i saw rowan's cabin...cabin 4. i jump in waking him from a pleasent dream, clearly oblivious as to whats going on, i tell him the situation breifly.  
then we head for the ship and as we get on and start to pull away we take a bad hit that send me and rowan overboard and we fell to the ground below after hitting several branches on the way down...

when i wake my head hurts, the ground has a wet red coating, at least the stuff around my head, theres blood on my forehead and someone is yelling in my ear through the radio i forgot i had. "...MATT! MMMMAAAA-" starts the voice. "SHUT UP!" i yell. "alright he's alive, we're comming back for you!" starts the voice "Negative chas...meet us at minstral city!"

-  
CONTINUE TO HELL SANDS HERE [when chapter 1 is up this is where the link will be]  
-

So what do you think? short? i know... Um quick question for the audience...should there be any romance in this at all? because chas is doing his on story so he can do what wants...and im not talking about like...make-out scene...im talking about quick...you know what? just forget it...(or not)... 


	3. Chapter 3 Ashes, Ashes

M477 CHAPTER MESSAGE - Hey guys! if you reveiw you will start getting messages when the next chapter is out if I don't state it at the end...In other Buisiness news stuffs As many of you guys know, Summer is on the way and when it hits i will have way more time to do this. and...! on July 1st i will Release my collab with MMM (AKA Iann from book 1), known as...[long inhale through nose] Minecraft Adventures - TERRARIAN NIGHTMARE.  
Chas has Started writing chapters for HELL SANDS so that may be up soon

CHAPTER 3 Ashes, Ashes...It All Burned Down.

Me and Rowan made our way towards Minstral City Through the forest well landed in (and by land, i mean "busted our asses on several tree branches and probably broke my butt"...so yeah, landed) All of a sudden i heard a voice talking, i put my hand up bending my arm and telling rowan to hold up.  
we took cover behind a tree and listened, "Find them and KILL them! Lord Israpheal DEMANDS They DIE! AND NO MORE EXCUSES!" One of them bellowed "Sir, Yes Sir!" said them both while saluting, then one of the two troops got an awkward look on his face and said, "Sir, can you remind what they look like again...? i kinda forgot...Sir." the commander face-palmed and then said, "Just look for either a teenager with white hair who refers to himself as a complete badass or, someone who looks slightly older then him with brown hair that doesn't appear to be intimadated by ANYTHING. And as for the other two-" his radio rings..."yep...they were...sort of...i'm aware of...what...? only two...? teenagers that match description...? uuhhhhhh...just a doughnut for thanks...  
ok i'll head over...what...? yeah fire the...um fireballs...whatever, collateral means we still might take 'em out...go for it." he says, then turns off his radio.  
"Rowan! Did you hear that? There going to make Minstral City a GIANT TORCH!"

I finally got around to this...hope you like it.

Read Reveiw Subscribe!

-M477- 


	4. Chapter 4 Ashes, ashes, Part II

Hey Guys! i hope you guys have been reading my left 4 dead fanfic while waiting for this or you'd probably be bored as shit... im making a new fanfic called MCA Trailers...its gunna be awesome. your probably asking "why not use blender? or something like that?" well my computer doesn't support SHIT in the way of that...  
LETS GO!

Chapter 4 Ashes...Ashes...(It all Burned Down) Part II

Rowan and I made our way to minstral city...we were hoping to make it there before flame engulfed all life inside. BLAM! "What the hell was that?" I asked as i turned around and saw a fireball flying towards minstral..."oh hell, Chas! get outta there! the fire is comming" i yell into my mic. "roger that, i'll tell some people to-" started chas as he was cut off by a loud smashing sound "Impact! we have impact! i'll call later when we're safe!" and with that he cut out. "lets move...through that cave!" i say. "wait...look..an enchantment table!" says rowan. "um...how about my sword and boots..." i say setting them down on the table. a quick burst of pain shot through me as green bubbles poured out of me and these weird...symbols...merged with the bubbles and landed on my items. and i picked the up and equiped them again. "i feel...lightweight..and is my sword on fire?" i say as i eye a pig. i swung my sword at the pig and it dropped cooked porkchops. "awesome...but lets make way for the caves..."

so how'd you like it? well...im working on L4D3B1 and that'll be up soon...but im also working on another chapter for holy land...see you then

-M477-  
-MCAT- 


	5. Chapter 5 Scenic Route

HI GUYS! How's i goi-  
-Angry fan- M477 GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER -M477- Excuse me?  
-Relatively calm fan- sorry he's been waiting...We've All been waiting for a new chapter.  
-M477- wait where f-[honk]-ing heck have you guys even been comming-?  
-Other angry fan- JUST UPLOAD THE DAMN CHAPTER -M477- FINE GEEZ -Matt- M4, Tell them about the guy on youtube.  
-M477- First of all matt, only friends call me M4, and second of all ima get to that now. (Sit Back This Is A Long Story)

So One day i decided to look around for search results on google about "M477" and at the bottom of the list i saw a youtube video called "Awful-Ass FanFics, Minecraft Adventures: Quest For The Golden Apple" so of course i check it out and i see that lo and behold that is about this fanfic and he is such an asshole to the MCAT making our shit sound stupid and...oh whatever, his videos have been removed. In other MCAT News Today Is Pro H4ckers Birthday! So wish him a happy birthday. Do it. NOW.

Chapter 5 Scenic Route

"Surround the city!" I heard the commander yell. "Team B! Search The city" I heard the commander yell. i look over to rowan. "We have to take another way around, lets use the caves." we went through the caves and as it got darker i heard more and more zombies. suddenly me and rowan fell through a hole in floor. we landed and i look at rowan while dusting myself off and then i look up. a horde of zombies are just standing there watching us. and as rowan got up and saw the threat, the most awkward silence known to man (and zombie) begun.

...  
"Brrraaaaiiinnnnsssss...?" said one zombie breaking the silence. needless to say they were dead very fast. after looting the chests and destroying the spawner we continued on our quest. after adventuring through the cave for a while we find the surface and minstral city was almost completely burned. "Halt Strangers!" says a man in red and black standing next to a dwarf with a orange beard pleasently digging a hole. (I don't own the yogscast) "you with israpheal?" says the man cautiously. "If i was wouldn't i be over there?" i say. "Good, lets go friend" says the man to the dwarf as they walk away. well actually. the dwarf had to dig a way out he went so deep. "lets make camp for the night." i say.

Hey guys. thanks for reading this again...i forgot what i was going to tell you...other then R+R and wish PH a happy b'day...next chap maybe. 


	6. Chapter 6 Blog 1 Website

THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS NOT ABOUT STORYLINE, IT IS ABOUT THE WEBSITE THAT I MADE ON FOR THE MCATC, THLC, TSFG.

Hi Guys And welcome To My Filler Chapter For An Update On Shit About The Story. The Website Is Below

.Com

Go There To Find Out The Date Of When Chapters Will Be Loaded, Suggest things For The Story, Advertise You Own Website, See What Pro H4ckers Up To, And Check Out My Blog "Talking With M477" on The Site So You Can See What I'm Doing, How Im Doing It, And When. I'll Try To Add Things When I Can, Like Contests And Stuff. Comming Soon Will Be A Small Area In Which You Can Go On The Site And See Stuff Before Its Released On Fanfiction

Thanks For Reading Guys And I Hope To See You There. REmember Its

.Com

So Head There Soon...Im Waiting. 


	7. Chapter 7 Chapter 6

M477 CHAPTER MESSAGE - So I Noticed The Official Link To My Website Didn't Make It Into The Last Chapter. Well If I Remeber Correctly It's On My Profile Page. The Next Chapter Is Going To Be My Longest Chapter Taking Up 3 Pages In My Book. But Before That We Do This.

Chapter 6 (Say 6 In The Book)  
Campground Defense Force

"So The Zombie Boss Said 'I'll Eat You!'So then They Kicked His Ass And He Was Never Seen AGAIN" I Say To Rowan While He Listened Over At The Other End Of The Fire. "Dude That's Not Sca-" He Starts But Is Cut off By A Zombie Noise, "NOW IT IS..." "That Wasn't Me" I Say Concerened While looking Around. "And There's The Horde" I Say Spotting Several Zombies. "HACK AND SLASH!" I Say While Swinging At The Offenders. "I Can Swing My Sword Swor-OH SHIT! CREEPER!" Yells Rowan "Got this," I say, "Hey Bi-" I Cut Myself Off By Kicking The The Charging Green Figure. "Lets Go" 


	8. Chapter 8 Happy Halloween

Hello Everyone!  
I Forgo To Post This Yesterday So Without Further-A-Do Or However It's Spelled, The HALLOWEEN PSA. BTW This Chapter Has ALL My Story Chars In It.

-Matt- Come On Guys! They Probably Started Without Us!  
-Alisa- Better Not Have! We're The Main Story!  
-Chas- Don't Worry Guys! We'll Make It To The Party!  
-Iann- I Hate Parties Like This...Blaring Music, Stupid Cos-  
-Matt- Shut Up Iann, You're Going To This Party And You'll LIKE IT.  
-Matt- *Kicks Open Door* Sup Guys!  
-M477- You Guys Are Late!  
-Rowan- Yeah Well You Know Israpheal, He's Just Being A Little Bi- Is That Punch?  
-Eighteen- Yeah I Made It My Self.  
-Canada- I Helped You! You Were Just Going To Make It Juice!  
-Eighteen- Well I Can't Help Not Knowing Punch Recipies When I've Been Stuck In A Machine All Flippin' Day!  
-?- Hey Guys.  
-Eighteen- Who's That?  
-?- Don't You Recognise Me? I Fromm Your Saints Row Book M4 -M477- Oh, Hi Seth!  
-Seth- Yeah You Need To Put Up My Name In The Book. It Would Help.  
-Matt- Alright, Halloween Party! What Are Dressed As Seth?  
-Seth- Eragon.  
-Matt- Like...The Book With The Dragon And The Stuff?  
-Seth- I WILL END YOU -M477- Moving On. I'm Dressed As Altiar From AC1 -Eighteen- Copycat! I'm Connor From AC3! Wait...Didn't You Pre-order AC3 M4?  
-M477- Yeah, Looks Good. How About The MCAT?  
-Matt- I'm A Zombie.  
-Chas- I'm A Creeper.  
-Alisa- I Am Herobrine -Matt- I Will End- JK -Rowan- Enderman.  
-Iann- Avatar.  
-M477- Like The Last Airbender?  
-Iann- What Other Avatar Is There?  
-M477- Well There's James...Oh I See. I Forgot, You Didn't Like That Movie.  
-M477- Canada! What Are You?  
-Canada- I'm A Ghost.  
-M477- [Mumbles About Creativity]  
-Canada- A Ghost ODST -M477- OOoohh Ok

SERVERAL HOURS LATER

-Rowan- Give Me...My Leprecon...  
-Matt- First Of All Rowan, That's Not A Leprecon, That Is Magarita. Second, You Are Too Drunk For It.  
-Rowan- No I'm Not You Big Peice Of Dankey Sh-  
-Matt- I'm Taking Him Home.  
-Alisa- Yeah Lets Go.  
-Chas- Can I Say It Matt?  
-Matt- Ugh, Ok.  
-Chas- MCAT ROLL OUT -Matt- [Mouthes Back To Other Guests "Transformers"]

-M477- Happy Late Halloween Everyone!  



	9. Chapter 9 Templars (For Real)

Hey Guys! I'm Finally Getting Around To Chapter 7 That You've All Been Waiting For! I've Constantly Been Putting It Off Because It Takes Up 3 Pages In My Book, But Today I Have Decided To Post! Lets Go!

Chapter 7 Templars

After We Decided The Camp Wasn't Safe Enough For A Good Night's Rest, We Left And Headed Towards A Forest. The Forest Was Filled With Tropical Looking Berries. We Didn't Get To Eat Before The Zombies Invaded So We Picked A Hanging Fruit And Sunk Our Teeth In. The Berry Tasted Delicious For About Five Seconds And Then I Felt A Painful Jab In My Side Followed By Another. I Turned To Look At The Attackers And Staring Right Back Was A Wall Of Hornets, Wasps, Bees And Anything Else That Stung Or Bit. And They Looked Furious. And Started Stabbing At My Side again As I Was Engulfed By The Stinging Mob.  
Little Did I Know, it Was Just A Hallucination Brought On By The Berry. And That It Was Happening To Rowan as Well. After Being Stung So Many Times I Couldn't Take Anymore And Dropped Where I Stood And Blacked Out. When I Awoke I Heard Rowan And Some armoured Person Talking To Each Other. "So We Trashed The Forest that We Were Trespassing on After Eating Some Fruit And the Sentence Is...?"  
Said Rowan, His Voice Full Of Concern. "Death". Said The Armoured Person. "Death?! Don't Kill Us For An Accident!" Rowan Replies. "I'd Love Not To But Orders Are Orders, I'm Bringing You To The Chopping Block And Then Off With The Head." Says The Man, Then He Gives Me A Good Smack And Says, "Wake Up Buttercup, We're Here."

"These Two Trashed The Forest Were We Make Some Of Our Deadliest Weapons, Sentence: Death" Says A Different Man. He Is Then Interrupted By A Firmilliar Voice. "Wait I Know Them! Let Them Go!" Says One Voice.  
"Yeah! Let Them Go! They're Trying To Kill Israpheal!" Says Another As They Step Out. It Was Them. "I Am Honeydew." Says The Dwarf. "I Am Xephos, And You two Wish For Israpheal's Death, let Them Go Adeaphon."  
Says The Man. After Letting Me Go And Handing Me My gear We Hear Another Man Which I Have Identified As Templars Yell, "Israpheals Tropps Are Invading, We Must Defend!"  
"Let's Go!" I Yell To rowan.  
-

So i Shortened it In The End But The Next Chapter Will Have Some Fighting In It

-M477- 


End file.
